<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иногда by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542882">Иногда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, have i mentioned the fluff?, lots and lots of fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чистый, неразбавленный флафф. И немного поцелуев на диване.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иногда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/246180">Sometimes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto">belovedmuerto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Принимая во внимание кажущуюся холодность этого человека, выводы, которые служат для того, чтобы держать простых смертных в страхе (если нет ничего другого, во всяком случае), то, как тот себя ведёт, то, как тот смотрит на большинство людей, то, как тот иногда <i>на самом деле</i> относится к людям как к простым смертным, когда особенно расстроен, Джон подчас чувствует, что должен был быть удивлён, обнаружив, что его сосед по квартире <i>действительно</i> любит хорошие объятия.</p><p>Но даже холодные, отчуждённые, самопровозглашённые социопаты иногда нуждаются в человеческом контакте, поэтому, когда Шерлок начинает толкать его на диване, а затем ползёт по нему и прижимается к нему с детским вздохом удовлетворения, Джон улучает момент, чтобы внимательно на него посмотреть. Он понимает, что Шерлок ждёт; ждёт, уткнувшись головой в подбородок Джона, напряжённо ожидая надвигающегося отпора. Вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что ожидает Шерлок (а он обнаружил, что ему действительно нравятся моменты, когда он может сделать противоположное тому, что тот ожидает), Джон усмехается и обнимает мужчину, возвращая своё внимание к чепухе по телевизору.</p><p>− Если ты разозлишь меня на этой неделе, я напишу об этом в своём блоге, − поддразнивает он.</p><p>Шерлок обиженно смотрит на него, пока не понимает, что Джон шутит. Фыркнув в насмешку над этим утверждением, Шерлок кладёт голову на сердце Джона и тут же проваливается в лёгкую дремоту. Никто из них не двигается несколько часов.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда Джон просыпается рядом с Шерлоком. Иногда он просыпается с практически лежащим на нём Шерлоком, потому что, как оказалось, тот во сне ещё больше к нему прижимается. Шерлок имеет тенденцию цепляться, как пиявка, только размером побольше и требующая гораздо больше пищи. Джон всегда тычет в него пальцем, обнаруживая, насколько чувствителен Шерлок к щекотке, пока тот не просыпается или, по крайней мере, не сдвигается так, чтобы он мог снова сделать полный вдох.</p><p>Иногда Шерлок просыпается с Джоном рядом, положив одну руку на его талию и мягко улыбаясь. Он никогда не встаёт раньше Джона, если просыпается раньше, независимо от того, насколько требует его внимания эксперимент, дело или скука (а смотреть, как Джон спит, никогда не бывает скучно).</p><p>***</p><p>Время от времени Лестрейд замечает, как они обмениваются взглядами, полными такого значения и обещаний, что у него перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>Он не думает, что они спят вместе, как большинство из его команды, но иногда ему хочется, чтобы они поскорее покончили с этим. Странно, когда Шерлок выглядит так, будто хочет поцеловать Джона над трупом. Не удивительно, но тем не менее странно.</p><p>Он задаётся вопросом, не будет ли это неприлично сделать ставки. Он, вероятно, заработал бы много денег, принимая ставки на то, когда это произойдёт. Он думает, что купит им обед на часть выигрыша; это облегчит чувство вины.</p><p>***</p><p>Однажды Джон обнаруживает, что Шерлок <i>мурлычет</i>, когда он играет с его волосами. Тот делает это совсем как сиамский кот, который был у матери Джона. Это действительно не должно быть ничем из того, что есть, а именно невероятно эротичным и невероятно милым.</p><p>У Шерлока великолепные волосы. Нет, серьёзно, они чертовски хороши. Такие волосы, о которых мечтает почти каждый человек на планете: мягкие, пышные, тонкие пряди, но их так много. Они практически светятся при правильном освещении; не чёрные, но и не коричневые и даже не рыжие, а всё вместе. Джон уже давно хотел пробежаться по ним руками, с тех пор как впервые увидел склонившегося над экспериментом Шерлока в плохо освещённой лаборатории в Бартсе.</p><p>Хуже всего то, что Шерлок знает, что его волосы хороши как и всё остальное. Шерлок тщеславен − вы видели его одежду? Господи, Джон долго сопротивлялся, уверенный в том, что Шерлок не хотел бы, чтобы с его волосами играли, не хотел бы, чтобы его, без сомнения, тщательно уложенные локоны были растрёпаны.</p><p>Только ленивым воскресным днём он узнаёт кое-что новое о Шерлоке. Джон читает книгу, а Шерлок развалился на диване, положив ноги на дальний подлокотник, а голову − ему на колени.</p><p>Джон рассеянно запускает руку в волосы Шерлока и проводит по ним пальцами; тот мурлычет. Джон смотрит на него сверху вниз и делает это снова. Шерлок снова мурлычет, закрыв глаза. Он потягивается от удовольствия и прижимается ближе.</p><p>Джон пристально на него смотрит.</p><p>Шерлок открывает глаза и сердито смотрит на Джона.</p><p>Джон повинуется. Он снова обращает своё внимание на книгу, но его пальцы остаются в волосах Шерлока, пока тот не получает сообщение и не выскакивает из гостиной, чтобы одеться и потащить его на место преступления.</p><p>***</p><p>Поцелуи. Это кое-что новенькое.</p><p>Не плохое, заметьте, а просто кое-что новенькое.</p><p>Немного странно, да. Джон никогда по-настоящему не ожидал, что это произойдет. Но это не так уж плохо. Просто... в новинку.</p><p>− Шерлок, − выдыхает он, откидывая волосы назад. Он дышит дыханием Шерлока. Их лбы прижаты друг к другу.</p><p>Шерлок хихикает, придвигается ближе, будто они ещё не прижаты друг к другу от лба до бедра. Его руки не перестают двигаться с тех пор, как он начал целовать Джона, и это <i>отвлекает</i>. Вверх и вниз по его рукам, вниз по спине, по груди, вокруг шеи, а потом его руки останавливаются, обхватывая лицо Джона, но при этом большие пальцы двигаются по его скулам.</p><p>− Шерлок, − снова пробует Джон. − Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Шерлок снова хихикает, покусывает нижнюю губу Джона и глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>− По-моему, в просторечии это называется «целоваться», Джон. Я целуюсь с тобой.</p><p>− Ох, − выдыхает Джон. − Так я и думал. Просто проверяю.</p><p>− Могу я продолжить?</p><p>− Ох, да, пожалуйста.</p><p>Теперь очередь Джона хихикать, и Шерлок снова его целует, пока он продолжает улыбаться. Тот хочет попробовать смех Джона на вкус. Ему хочется целовать Джона всегда. Ему хочется заползти в Джона и жить там.</p><p>Джон отвечает, но остаётся пассивным. Он позволяет Шерлоку задавать темп, и это сводит с ума; Шерлок не хочет, чтобы Джон просто целовал, Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон целовал <i>его</i>. Поцелуи − в самом деле, всё это, чем бы оно ни обернулось − никогда не были сферой деятельности Шерлока, и тот знает, что Джон знает гораздо больше о том, что делает, чем он сам. Это совершенно сводит с ума, как сильно Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон взял на себя ответственность, схватил его и обнимал, целовал его дыхание, целовал его мысли.</p><p>Шерлок раздражённо рычит и прерывает поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом к Джону и тяжело дыша.</p><p>Джон снова хихикает, успокаивающе гладит Шерлока по рукам, по плечам и по спине.</p><p>− Что? − спрашивает Джон, хотя Шерлок знает, что он уже знает ответ.</p><p>− Я требую твоего активного участия, Джон. </p><p>Обхватив за талию, Шерлок притягивает его ещё ближе. Джон в основном сидит сейчас у него на коленях, и разве это не вызывает чудесный эффект пульсации по всему его телу? Судя по дрожи, которая проходит через Джона, Шерлок ожидает, что волновой эффект будет таким же и для него. Это, по крайней мере, утешает; он не единственный, кто пострадал от этого.</p><p>− Ох, неужели? Хорошо, что ты это понял, − отвечает Джон. Он смягчает колючку, потирая большим пальцем острую скулу. В одном этом жесте заключены целые разговоры.</p><p>Шерлок резко вскидывает голову и прищуривается. </p><p>− Ты меня дразнишь.</p><p>− Это хороший вывод. − Ухмылка Джона определённо сердитая. От этого у Шерлока мурашки бегут по спине. − Ты не спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы меня обнимали.</p><p>− Ты меня не остановил. − Шерлок слегка ёрзает. Веки Джона трепещут.</p><p>− Мне показалось невежливым тебя перебивать. </p><p>Улыбка Джона становится нежной, и он откидывает волосы Шерлока назад. Тот, конечно же, мурлычет; Джон чувствует вибрацию в груди, где они прижаты друг к другу, и между ними нет ничего, кроме двух рубашек и джемпера.</p><p>− Джон?</p><p>− Да, Шерлок. </p><p>Джон наклоняется так близко, что их дыхание смешивается. Его руки скользят по телу Шерлока, лёгкие как пёрышко, пока одна не прижимается к затылку Шерлока, а другая − к его талии, сжимая.</p><p>− А теперь, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня.</p><p>− Конечно, − улыбается Джон, − хорошо, что ты спросил.</p><p>И он это делает. И это замечательно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>